Sleeping Sickness
by FangedLovers
Summary: "Madness fills my heart and soul as if the great divide could swallow me whole." Stiles/OC 3X18 'Tried & True Series'


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; only Cassidy's world.

Sleeping Sickness - City and Colour

(polyvore oufit on profile)

I swear! the next story will be happy!

This is from the previous episode (3X18) and has spoilers in it! Hope you enjoy it and also enjoyed the new episode!

* * *

Her body was on fire. Heat was crawling over her frame, starting from her face and working its way down till it sat deep in the bottom of her stomach. Her entire core was aching and just wanted a release.

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle at the quiet groan that escaped her mouth sending a vibration onto his lips where they were firm against her collarbone.

"Problem, babe?" He looked up at her with a self-satisfied smirk littering his lips.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed his face so he would get closer to her own. "No games, _babe_." She spat the word back at him, showing off her own smirk. She pulled him down into a bruising kiss. He grinned into the kiss; one hand moving over her side while the other rested in her hair. He bit on her bottom lip so they would part and his tongue did not hesitate to enter her mouth. He loved her candy sweet taste.

She wasn't quite sure how they even got into this position. It had been a few days since his visit to the hospital and she had been watching him like a hawk. Today she invited him over to her house. They hung out with her younger siblings for a little, had dinner with the family, and then they were going to work on homework. The two were on her bed, listening to music and had their books open in front of them. All of the sudden Stiles' lips were on her neck, both of their shirts were flung to the side of her room, and her body was being pressed into the mattress by his own.

Cassidy was brought back to the present when Stiles' hand wanders down to her behind and pulled her leg over his waist. Her own hands grab everything and anything. One hand kept grabbing onto the small hairs at the back of his neck. The other hand would go from his shoulders to his back, feeling his muscles every time he moved to keep himself above her. Not a lot knew of how strong he was, but she did and boy did she not let them go unnoticed. The skin of their torso's slick and hot against each other.

Her hips ground up into his pelvis, making him pull back from their kiss. Stiles' head drop down to her neck, his breathing shallow as she squeezed her leg hard around him; their hips locking together. His hand left her hair and followed the path of her bra strap down to her chest. Her lips suck and lick on his neck and throat as his hand squeezes her covered breast. His hips drag down into hers, the two of them moaning a sweet melody together. They were a lock and key that fit together.

Their breaths were getting quicker and their kisses sloppy. Hips were rushing to meet each other. The two hadn't been together in a long time and it was about to take their toll on one another.

"Mom! Kara won't leave my room!" Andy, Cassidy's younger brother, yelled from the hallway.

Cassidy and Stiles movement stopped, they were concentrated on the outside of this room.

"Kara, leave your brother alone!" Her mom yelled from the living room.

"But I want to play!" Kara, the youngest girl, started stomping her way down the hallway.

More conversation continued on the outside of the bedroom door.

"Welp…mood is definitely killed." Cassidy sighed and unwound her leg from around her boyfriend's body.

Stiles chuckled and got up from her bed. "It's alright. I should get home anyway." He picked up his shirt from the other side of the room.

"Nooo." She whined, kneeling on the end of the bed. She watched him cover his torso with his shirt, bringing a frown to her lips.

"Yessss." He mimicked her with a smile and walked towards her. "Hands up." She rolled her eyes and did as she was told. He pulled her abandoned shirt over her body and then pulled her brown locks out from it. "Tell you what, my dad is working the late shift tomorrow, so why don't you come over. We'll make dinner, maybe watch a movie. Make a date night out of it."

Cassidy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do I get to have you as dessert?" She seductively bit her lip.

Stiles leaned down and pulled her lip out of her teeth with his own. "Your wish is my command."

He gave her one last kiss and then let her go. He walked around her room pick up things that were his and stuffing his books into his bag. "I'll text you when I get home." He gave her a peck.

"Okay. Remember to sleep." She called as he began walking towards her door.

"You too." He leaned against her open door and looked in on her one last time. "I love you, pretty girl."

"Love you too."

Cassidy flopped back onto her bed once the door was closed. It honestly scared her how much she cared for the boy but that wouldn't ever stop her. Not long after she found herself easily falling asleep for once without her thoughts putting up a fight with her.

The sound of the doorbell broke her out of her dreams. She turned over to see that it was just after midnight. Cassidy saw the hall light flicker on from under her door and got up to see what was going on. She stepped out of her room and followed the path where she noticed her father had taken.

"Isaac, do you know what time it is?" She heard her father say.

"I know sir, but this is important." Isaac said from his spot at the door.

Cassidy made her way to the top of the steps and looked down at the scene before her. Her father was inside with the door open to Isaac and Scott who was a few steps behind him. Even from the distance, she could tell something was wrong by the expressions on their faces.

"Dad?" She made herself known. The three males all watched as she stood in the middle of the steps. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He told her daughter than turned back to the younger boys.

"Stiles hasn't been here by chance has he?" Scott said from his spot.

"No, not since earlier this evening. Right, Cassidy?" Mr. Snyder looked back over to his daughter.

"No. He left here around 8. Why?"

Isaac sighed and looked up at his best friend. He hated hurting her or just giving her information that he knew would hurt her. "Cassi…Stiles is missing."

The girl felt her entire body go numb, thinking she might of heard wrong.

"Are you positive?" Mr. Synder spoke up, worry in his voice.

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "And we need help to find him." He stared at Cassidy; the two having a silent conversation letting her know it was a supernatural conversation they needed to have.

"Go, Cassidy."

The four all turned their heads to the top of the steps where her mother stood.

"Go with the boys. We will let you know if he shows up here at all."

Cassidy barely wasted another second before she ran back up the steps and into her room to get changed. She threw on the first thing her hand came in contact with and ran back out of the room. She met the rest of them at the front door again.

"Be careful and keep your phone on." Her mother told her.

"Yes, mom. I'll keep you posted." She smiled at her parents and then followed the boys out the door.

"And, Isaac," Her father called out making the three turn around, "it's on you."

Isaac nodded. "Yes, sir." The two had an unspoken rule that if anything would happen to Cassidy while they were out it would be on Isaac. It was something that had been this way since they were kids.

The three were off again; Scott on his dirt bike and Cassidy and Isaac in her car. Isaac took the keys from her hand and opened the door to the passenger side so she could get in.

"I'll meet you guys at the house." Scott said before he put his helmet on.

Isaac nodded to him and got into the driver's side. He pulled out of the driveway and followed behind Scott. He could feel her worry and let one of his hands find hers, intertwining their fingers.

"What happen?" Her voice was wavering. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts about what could be happening.

"Stiles called Scott saying he thinks he was sleep walking again and is trapped in a basement somewhere." He told his best friend as lightly as possible. "He can't move and he thinks there is someone with him in there."

Cassidy closed her eyes tight and took slow deep breaths. She held the tears back, sucking her lips into her teeth. She couldn't let her emotions take control of the situation; she needed to be level headed. Isaac glanced over at her with concern clouding his eyes.

"We're gonna find him, Cassi." He squeezed her hand. "I promise you. Alright?"

She looked over at him and nodded. "Why are we going to his house?"

"We need to get a better scent to track him down."

They arrived at the house and the three quickly entered, finding it was unlocked. They ran up the stairs and into Stiles' room to also find Lydia and Aiden there.

"How did you know?" Scott asked Lydia. "Did he call you too?"

"I heard it." Lydia stated.

Aiden sighed. "Don't ask. It gets more confusing when you ask."

"Not as confusing as this." Lydia turned back around to the bedroom.

There were more pictures on the wall then there had ever been before of cases that had happen in Beacon Hill. Each case had a red string that all were tied down on a pair of scissors that Stiles had stabbed into his bed.

"He uses red for unsolved cases." Lydia explained to Scott and Isaac.

But Cassidy knew. He had always had things laid out in his mind or in his work by color. It made him concentrate on whichever task he was looking at. She carefully walked around the four of them barely paying attention to the situation and just on what was shown in front of her. Her hands shook as they brushed across some of the pictures.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case." Aiden spoke.

"Or is an unsolved case." Isaac put in.

"Hold on." Lydia finally thought over the situation. "Is he still out there? You don't know where he is?"

"He said he's in an industrial basement somewhere." Scott chocked out.

"We came to get a better scent." Isaac added to the conversation but his eyes kept locked on Cassidy.

"What else did he say?" Lydia asked.

"Something's wrong with his leg, it's bleeding." Scott told the two.

"And he's freezing." Isaac added.

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year, it's gonna drop in the twenties." Aiden said.

"What did his dad say?" Lydia asked, but she had a feeling she already knew the answer, just didn't want to hear it.

"I…uh," Scott stuttered out, "I didn't tell him yet."

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?" The red head's voice full of venom.

"He made me promise not to. We can find him by scent. If he was sleep walking he couldn't have gotten far, right?"

"You guys didn't notice his jeeps gone did you?" Aiden questioned.

"You promised you wouldn't call his dad," Lydia pulled her phone out and started dialing, "I didn't."

"Wait, Lydia hold on." Scott said, making her stop calling. "I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison-"

"Everyone except for the cops! Great idea." Sarcasm pouring out of her.

Aiden stepped up to help her. "You guys remember she only gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?"

"Don't say that." Cassidy finally spoke up. The four turned towards her but her eyes were set in a glare straight at Aiden. "You have no right to come in here and talk about death or what she feels after everything you've done."

"Cas-" Scott tried to stop her but she kept going.

She got chest to chest with Aiden. "You don't give a shit about Stiles, you're just trying to do anything to become part of Scott's pack." She used all her weight to push the werewolf back a couple of steps.

"Cassi." Isaac whispered and pulled the shaking girl towards his chest. His arms wrapped around shoulders and held her tightly against him as her hands clutched the back of his sweater for just something to hold her up.

"You don't have to call his dad." Scott looked from Cassidy and Isaac and back towards Lydia. "It's five minutes to the station."

Scott nodded towards the door and Isaac walked with him, keeping his own arm securely around Cassidy's shoulders.

"We'll catch up." Lydia said, stopping Aiden from following.

"What?" Scott stopped the three from leaving. "Why?"

"There is something here."

"Yeah," Isaac nodded, "evidence of total insanity."

They looked around the room again taking in all of sights.

Scott was trying to look past it but he knew he couldn't any longer. Something was wrong with his best friend. "We can figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death."

"Go." Lydia nodded. "We'll be right behind you."

The three headed out of the house and back into the chilly night air. Cassidy finally got a grip on reality and stopped in her steps, making Isaac stop along with her since she was still wrapped in his arm.

"Scott." She called out, stopping the boy in front of them. She took a step forward having Isaac's arm drop from her shoulders.

Scott turned around and noticed the pain written all over her face. "Cas, I swear we're gon-"

"I trust you." She cut him off, giving him a soft smile. "You, of all people, know how hard that is to do with everything. And it's not because you're an alpha now or a werewolf in general, it's…it's because you're Stiles' best friends." The tears were finally starting to well up in her eyes. "It's because you took in my best friend when he had no place left to go." The tears slipped down her cheeks. "It's because you actually give a shit about people. I know what pain you're going through right now. It literally feels like your body is being ripped apart when you're best friend is missing. So… do what you think is right, and I'll back you up completely."

Scott felt her emotions enclosing around him, his chest getting heavy. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the girl. He had started thinking of her as the sister he never had. The two were a lot similar than most would expect so it was easy to understand each other. He had made a promise to her back when Isaac had first changed that he would try to protect him to the best of his abilities and he trusted her with his own best friend's heart. The two were brought together by the other people in their lives but stuck together because they worked cohesively.

"We're gonna find him and fix this. I promise you."

* * *

They had found him. Well not them exactly, but Melissa and Agent McCall did. He had gone back to the coyote den, for what reason was unknown, but at least he was okay for the most part. Here she was once again, stationed by his hospital bed. Her legs were brought up to her chest and her right arm was stretched over the arm of the chair and resting on the hospital bed where Stiles' hand was intertwined with hers. She hadn't left his side since they had brought him in.

Cassidy had done body search after body search when she finally saw him, just making sure the doctors hadn't missed anything. The sheriff didn't even stop her, feeling the same amount of worry, probably more, still racking through his body. Her eyes scanned over his face again. It was tilted on the pillow towards her from when he drifted back to sleep when they were talking an hour ago. She was glad he was sleeping, yet she could still make out the dark bruises under his eyes. They were set in deep and his eyebrows were creased, having her know he was dreaming about something again.

Her eyes glanced over to the doorway where Melissa and Mr. Stilinski were talking out in the hallway. She could have probably made out what they were saying but was just too exhausted to try. The two adults kept telling her to go home and get some rest but she wouldn't leave his side. She couldn't. Her head rested on her knees, her body fighting with her to sleep.

She watched as Melissa walked away and the sheriff walked into the room. He sighed and ran a hand down his face as he sat down in the chair across the bed from her.

"How you doing, kiddo?" He asked the young girl.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess alright, I mean…given the circumstance."

He gave her a soft smile and nodded his head. "Agreed. Are you sure you don't want to go home and get some rest? You look exhausted."

"No. I'm not leaving his side, not after last night."

He watched as her demeanor changed from exhaustion to guilt. He more than approved of the relationship she had with his son and he believed it was because he saw so much of his late wife in her. Cassidy was just as hard headed and determined with also a sense of compassion as Claudia had. He was proud of his son for finding such a special person in his life.

"You don't think this is your fault, do you?" Stilinski asked her.

She bit her lip and let her eyes fall back to her boyfriend. "I was with him last night. He was at the house. I shouldn't have let him leave. I should have made him stay. I could have stopped him." Her eyes became glossy again.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this." He gave her a stern look. Not a look of anger or irritation but of firm belief that it wasn't her fault. "No one could have known this was going to happen. All that matters is that he's here and he's fine."

She nodded her head but she started to hate that word. Fine. No one was fine, definitely not Stiles but what could she do? Just keep rolling with everything that was going on. She didn't have any powers to help out with, so she was stuck on the sidelines watching lie after lie be fired back and forth between everyone till everything would come to a standstill.

"Would the both of you stop worrying, you're giving me wrinkles." Stiles spoke up, eyes still closed but a faint smile ghosting his lips.

The two laughed and shook their heads. There was the Stiles they knew and loved, with sarcasm to boot. Stiles opened his eyes and rolled his head from side to side hoping to get the kink out of his neck.

"How you feeling, son?" Mr. Stilinski watched as his son stretched his limbs.

"Hazy. I guess that's from the lack of sleep though." Stiles sat up in the bed.

He nodded at his son and then took deep breath. "Stiles, the doctors are going to do some tests. Just to make sure everything is okay." He tried to keep the uneasy look off his face but it was there for even a blind person to see.

Stiles' hand went stiff in Cassidy's. He nodded at his father, understanding the underlining factor of the tests. "Yeah…alright."

The sheriff nodded again and then stood up. "I'm gonna go let the doctors know you're awake. I'll be right back." He rubbed his hands together and then left the two teenagers.

Cassidy didn't question the tests, it wasn't her place to intervene. "Do you need anything?" She asked as she watched him situate the pillows to prop himself up.

"Water?"

She nodded and walked into the small bathroom that was connected to the room. She filled a small plastic cub with water and turned back to the room. She stopped her tracks in the doorway as she watched her boyfriend. He was sitting on the bed staring down at his shaking hands. She cleared her throat and kept walking to his bed, not letting him know she was looking at him.

"Nice and cold." She smiled and handed him the cup.

He took it with a smile. "Thanks, Cas." He took a drink and patted the spot next to him. She sat down carefully, their shoulders rubbing against one another. He quickly drank the water and set the empty cup on the table next to him. Stiles wasn't liking the awkward position they were in and picked up his arm to wrap it around her shoulders. She let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding and relaxed into him. She buried her head into the nook of his neck and his hand grazed her arm.

"Sorry I ruined our date night." He whispered into her hair.

She couldn't help the chuckle that left her body. "Only you would apologize for something like that."

"Well, I knew how much you were looking forward to it."

She turned her head on his shoulder so she could look up at him. "All that matters is that you're okay. That's all I need."

He leaned down to kiss her. It wasn't a rush of emotions kiss like they had a night ago, it was slow and filled with compassion. It was the type of kiss that told each other how much love they shared and how no matter what they were fighting through all of this together.

A cough came from the door which made the two teens separate quickly. There stood Mr. Stilinski, Melissa, and Scott walking in on an intimate moment between the couple.

"Stiles," his father said, "we're gonna do the tests now."

The lot headed down to the MRI room where they met with the doctor. Stiles sat on the tall machine while the parents and doctor talked. Cassidy stood on the other side of Scott; the two feeling numb, not knowing what to do for Stiles.

"I'm not sure I know how to pronounce this," the doctor said as he looked over Stiles' file, "or if it's not actually a miss spelling."

Mr. Stilinski gave him a stern look. "Just call him Stiles."

The doctor agreed and the adults walked back over to them. "Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through the metal coils inside the machine. If you want we can get you some ear plugs or head phones."

Stiles shook his head, sitting up slightly. "Oh, no, I don't need any."

"Hey," his father caught his attention on his left, "we're just on the other side of that window. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded. Mr. Stilinski gave him a reassuring smile while Stiles gave him a slap on the shoulder, their own signal of support.

He and Melissa walked out of the room with the doctor following. Cassidy was about to follow also but Scott grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her to where their parents just left.

"You know what they're looking for right?" Stiles spoke up first out of the three. Each of their eyes were casted towards the ground. "It's called Frontotemporal Dementia." Scott finally looked over at him for the first time, but all Cassidy could do was stick her hands deep into her jean pockets. "Areas of your brain start to shrink." Scott looked down again, knowing where he was going with this. "It's what my mother had." Cassidy closed her eyes tight holding her emotions at bay. "It's the only form of dementia that can…hit teenagers. And there's no cure."

And there it was. Those were the words that none of them wanted to hear, but they needed to be said.

Scott wiped the tear that had fallen from his eye while Cassidy still kept hers closed, biting her lip to the point of bleeding. Stiles had kept calm for the most part through it, like he knew for a while this could be a problem.

Scott finally spoke up; his voice gravely. "Stiles, if you have it we'll do something." He looked over at his best friend. "I'll do something."

The two looked at each other with a different understand than they ever thought possible. Scott never wanted to be the one to give the bite to someone. Never wanted this curse on anyone else, especially with the things he has to go through. While Stiles was given the chance to get the bite and never wanted to receive it. But in that moment they both agreed to each other. If worse came to worse they would change something. The simple nod was all they needed.

Cassidy wanted to sink into a hole the moment the two hugged. She didn't belong in their moment. As the two cried on their best friends shoulders, here she was feeling like the awkward third wheel. She knew she was only the girlfriend. She understood the special bond that was between two best friends. It was more than that. It was family. And she made damn sure she was never in between their friendship since the beginning of her and Stiles' relationship.

The two split from each other, attempting to clear their faces of tears which only made her tears more prominent. Scott moved out of the way as Stiles grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand in between his legs where he was seated. The two just stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, and he wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm gonna be fine." Stiles told her.

This only made her cry harder. Her least favorite phrase he enjoyed to say so often. She calmed herself and regained his attention. She placed her hand on his face, pushing his hair off his forehead and his hands found their way to her waist. She kissed him deeply, tasting the salt from both of their tears in the kiss. They broke apart and let their foreheads rest against each other.

"I love you, pretty girl."

"I love you, handsome."

What she didn't know was it would be a long time until she heard those words come from his mouth again. What she didn't know was that this would be their last kiss for a long time. What she didn't know was that the pain she was feeling over him would intensify over the next couple weeks, and not just for him but also for her own best friend. She guessed John Green was right when he wrote that pain demanded to be felt.

* * *

Again if anyone has any ideas for a name for this series let me know!

Thanks For Reading! Please Review ;)


End file.
